Orions Edge Long nights for Higarra
by clone1delta
Summary: Join the great battles of a special operations fleet and its leader Colonel Huven and the orions edge


Hello this is my first story so hope you enjoy it

It was a normal day in the higarian navy as newly promoted Colonel Huven was reporting to the bridge of the new prototype battlecruiser "Orions Edge" not being his first time abord a battlecruiser but commanding it was the new ordil on the situation he had gotten the opsion to hand pick his crew as the newly oficient "Orions Edge" was made by higaras' top engineers who had made a brake throu on triple heavey artilery cannons and quad ion cannons newly invinted anti fighter flak burst systems and highly upgraded anti corvette pulse was of the uter most importance that the best crewman were chose he had been hand picked bye karran sujet and was supposed to be leave the shipyard to join the newly constructed mothership but little did he know that was about to change him and his fleet of 2 regular battlecruisers 5 destroyers 10 torpedoe frigates 8 ion cannon frigate 5 flak frigate 5 bomber squads and 10 intercepter squads.

Huven had just made it to the the brige when his XO run up to him jabering words when Huven said "aye now slow down i can't understand a word i mean damn now what is it Jumor" Jumor was calming down when he said "sir we just got word that the vagyr are attacking however the Orions Edge is to much of and important ship to loose and weve been ordered to escort the "Chrimson Blur" to saftey however at the same time several small fleets are standing bye due to the fact that as of now you are the highest ranking officer in the area and there all requesting orders but ide recommend an imedeit regroup before" Huven stoped him and said "we'll be regroup in the su'gery sector imedetly we need to have everything ready order the "Crimson Blur" shipyard to jump right after us" Jumor looked at him and said "aye sir".

The fleet had just received word of the vagyr leader Makan and his demands the colonel and now Higarras' specail operrations commander had a reply message in passifics saying "this is Colonel Huven and im personally letting you

that your demands will not be met and you can burn in hell".The fleet had just begun reassembling for a attack on a vagyr command post that was preparing a small task force to attack the Pride of Higarra and it was important to stop them the Colonel sat in his chair as he opened a fleet wide channel and announced "fleet this is the CO speeking our job still stands as we are preparing for a big battle for it is not the task force that we we'll be worried about yet the command fortress that we will have to face be warned that it is heavily armed and will not hesitate to fire upon you but keep in mind we are the only thing standing between them and higarras' last hope for we must clear the path for karran su'jet as we approach this event we will be the head of defense and assist our homeworld by anymeans necessary so everybody commense countdown for combat alert hyperspace jump and all systems maned and ready" this was arousing the fleet making them more and more anxious the defenders of higarra were ready to fight they were blood thirsty and ready to get back at the vagyr for they're outrageous surprise attack on there beloved home world and it was indeed time to make a smashing blow against the vagyr.

All ships were now commensing there jumps as well as the "Orions Edge" they were coming close to a quick victory for "about 456 ships without includeing the smaller craft were on they'er way to destroy the vagyr cowards this was gloreouse" the Colonel was thinking to himself as he noticed they were now exiting vagyr were now attempting to scramble the fighters and docked ships with only 3 battle group each having battlecruiser "this was going to be easy" the colonel thought to himself as he said "order destroyers homesick and destructasion to engage the battlecruiser make sure our bomber keep them ships from leaving there docking locks"the ship brought its weapon to the battlecruiser as the destroyer and the "Orions Edge" possition themselves for combat as the battle was only just about to begin


End file.
